


A day out in the sun

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO dynamics (not explicit though), Alpha Harry, Day Out, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Omega Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco and Harry take Saturn to the beach.





	A day out in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came as a prompt from an anonymous prompter on tumblr!

Everything was hot. The car’s AC was on, but opening the door was like a nightmare. Harry tried not to think about it because they were trying to find a place to park, and apparently all the people in the world had the same idea of enjoying the sun and heat as it lasted.

 

“ _A’we alweady thewe_ , Daddy?” Saturn asked, legs moving tirelessly as he tried to move on his child seat.

 

“We’re here already. We just need to park.” Harry said, and Saturn looked outside, squinting his eyes so he could see the ocean in the distance.

 

“This is a bad idea,” Draco said, for what seemed to be the eightieth time, and Harry breathed in deeply. He wanted to have a fun day out in the beach, but it was hard with Draco complaining about it every five seconds. “What if I have a heat stroke?”

 

“You’re not going to have a heat stroke.” Harry stated, finally parking and turning off the car.

 

“I’m pregnant. I am constantly hot,” Draco said, looking at Harry with a displeased expression.

 

“You were hot before you were pregnant, and you won’t have any problems with the heat because I brought a parasol, towels, water, ice, fizzy drinks and we _are in the beach_. There’s wind everywhere.” Harry explained, opening the car’s door and doing the same with the door on the back passengers seat so he could help Saturn out of his child seat.

 

“Is Ondie going to be sick because of the baby?” Saturn asked, and Harry smiled despite being stressed out with Draco.

 

“No. He’s going to be fine. Draco and the baby, too.” Harry stated, and after a few protests of Draco, they were all heading to the beach, all of them coated with sunscreen, and Harry carrying all of their stuff in his arms because he didn’t want to make more than one trip to the car and Draco was being a drama queen.

 

To be fair, it was indeed hot, but not much after Harry had fixed the parasol and put the towels under it so they could sit. There were few people on the beach, and they were having too much fun with their own families to pay attention on them. Draco sat down on one towel, and grabbed a bottle of water, downing half of it in one gulp. Harry suddenly felt guilty, and he kissed Draco on the head to ease his discomfort, just a little.

 

“Why don’t you take your clothes off? We are already on the beach. Everybody is wearing their swimwear.” Harry suggested.

 

“I’m pregnant, Potter. Everyone will notice if I take it off.” Draco said, helping Saturn to take his clothes off. The boy was eager to jump on the water since they were at home.

 

“You’re _two months_ pregnant. Nobody will notice. _I_ wouldn’t notice if I didn’t knew.” Harry said, taking his own clothes off, until he was only wearing his black swim trunk. He noticed Draco’s eyes lingered on his body before he huffed and looked to the other side.

 

Saturn didn’t care a bit about the two adults bickering. He raised his arms and jumped in front of Harry.

 

“Up, Daddy! Up!”

 

“You’re too big to be on my arms, Saturn. You’re almost four!” Harry said, and Saturn pouted.

 

“Up, Daaaaddy!” Saturn insists, and Harry sighs, getting him up easily, securing him under his bum with one hand.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take it off?” Harry asks, and Draco looks up at him, smiling a little.

 

“Go to the sea, Potter, before Saturn passes out from excitement.”

 

Harry smiles back, and goes like ordered. They didn’t go too deep, because he didn’t want to risk anything with Saturn, but they played for a long time, and just decided to come back when Saturn’s nose started to get pink, even with all the sunscreen.

 

Saturn ran first to where Draco was, Harry watching him closely but letting him go. He was all wet, trunks clinging to his body, wet hair on his forehead and neck. He shook his head, trying to get rid of some of the sea water, and Saturn did the same, looking at him from under the parasol and making Draco scold him a little.

 

“ _Sowwy_ , Papa,” Saturn apologized, but soon he forgot about it, rummaging their picnic basket in search of a sandwich they made especially for him.

 

Draco sighed, and looked up to Harry. With a smile, he stood up, taking his shirt off and standing only with his swimsuit on. It was a small thing, that covered the necessary only. Even though Harry knew he was pregnant, it was impossible to see his bump. He was skinny and the little curve didn’t seem like it was anything other than his natural stomach. He came closer to Harry, giving him a peck on the lips.

 

“Now it’s my turn. You convinced me.” Draco said, going to the sea.

 

Harry couldn’t help but stare at his arse until he got into the water, hiding that perfect part of him. It didn’t take long before Draco came back, wet and delicious. Harry had to resist the urge to pounce on him right away, especially when Saturn was jumping and all excited about doing sandcastles.

 

Harry and Draco spent the next hour helping him up with the most beautiful sandcastle ever – Draco was responsible for decoration with seashells, and Harry was useful only when Saturn needed to turn a bucketful of sand that he couldn’t turn over on his own.

 

They came back home when it was almost dark, the sun lighting just a small patch of the sky. Saturn was sleeping soundly on his child seat, Harry was tanned and Draco a little flushed on his nose and cheeks.

 

“All in all… I liked the beach.” Draco declared, and Harry smiled, touching his leg gently as he drove home.

 

“I’m glad you liked it. So, we can come back next weekend?” Harry asked, and Draco snorted.

 

“Not even in a million years, Potter. Today was enough. Thank you, but no, thank you. I have sand _everywhere_.”

 

Harry laughed, and Draco couldn’t help but laugh, too. _Yeah_ , Harry thought. _I liked the beach, too_.

 

 ***


End file.
